Always there for you
by Izzymatic
Summary: Memories don't disappear, they are in the back of your mind wanting, waiting to be remembered. MoriHaru MoriXHaruhi oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Ouran is not mine, nor is the characters.

**A/N:** I thought a story like this would be cute I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Always there for you**

She saw him walk away; with out any knowledge of her savior, or given any gratitude to, he was walking away. It seemed that he helped people with out anything in return and she admired him for it. But what was his name? She couldn't let him leave with out knowing his name.

"_W-Wait! What's your name?" the little girl grabbed at his shirt in attempt to keep him from walking away, "p-please… I need to know"_

_The little boy turned to give her a warm smile. Her cheeks felt hot and she let go of his shirt. It looked like this kid smiles very few times and for him to smile at her like that made her happy. The boy placed his cap on her head, "My name is ---"_

_-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-_

Haruhi's eyes snapped open at the sound if her alarm. She sat up turning the annoying beeping sound off. She rubbed her eyes adjusting to the sunlight that lit her room. It illuminated her white walls and reflected the sun off her mirror and into her eyes. She got up and took a shower. In side the shower she let her mind wonder back to her dream as the water flowed down her bare skin.

It was the same dream again, yet she still didn't know what it meant. Was it her mind trying to remember something, something that she had forgotten? It was the same little boy, but she couldn't remember the way he looked. What mostly bothered her was the name, every dream when he would say his name it all went silent. It killed her that she couldn't remember it.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy towel around her before returning to her room. A black cap caught her attention; it was the same one from the dream, the one that the boy had given her. It was amazing that she had kept it for so long, for eleven years, as a keepsake item and as gratitude for the boy. Haruhi picked up the cap and dusted it off; it had been sitting on her desk for a long time.

"Oh no I'm going to be late!" Haruhi set the cap down and quickly got changed into her school uniform, disguising herself as a male. "Bye dad," she said before running out the door.

--------Host club is now open-------

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" the loli host member jumped up and down grabbing Haruhi's arm, "do you want to eat some cake with me and Usa-chan?" Honey held up his cute bunny.

"No thank you," Haruhi said patting his head.

"But haru-chan, its strawberry cake and Usa-chan wanted to share with you." Honey said pulling the female host member towards his table where Mori sat with the cake in the table. It was a beautiful cake with white icing and a decoration of strawberries on and around it.

"Well…okay maybe a small piece," Haruhi said as the thought of strawberries made her mouth water.

"Haruhiiiiii!"

A voice called out to her and all that ran through her mind was, _'oh no…'_

She was ripped out of Honey's grip and pulled into the host king's arms, "My daughter! Where are you going?"

"I'm going over with Honey and Mori-sempai," Haruhi pulled away from Tamaki to rejoin the two seniors.

"Why doesn't she ever join me mom?" Tamaki asked Kyouya as he sunk into a dark corner.

"Maybe she favors them more…" Kyouya said before walking away leaving Tamaki to sulk by himself.

"Here Haru-chan, you can have this piece," Honey served Haruhi a piece of cake while he ate the rest, "Yummy!"

"Oh I'll get us some tea," Haruhi said getting up, but as she began to walk her foot grab hold of the chair, and she began to fall to the ground, "Ah!" she put out her hands to block cushion the fall but the impact never came. Instead she felt two strong hands on her side, lifting her up and setting her feet back onto the floor. She looked up to see Mori had saved her.

"Ah, thank you Mori-sempai," she said smiling at her.

"Ah," he replied with usual answer and a smiled back at her. Making Haruhi's cheeks redden, she loved to see his rare smiles. He always protected her throughout anything and asked for nothing in return. Haruhi gasped, something about his smile…it was so familiar but what was it that she couldn't put her finger on?

"Good catch Takashi," Honey said to his cousin. Host club resumed and Haruhi associated with her costumers, giving quick glances towards Mori. She couldn't shake the feeling away that her mind wanted to know.

After host club Haruhi went home and cooked diner. She was thankful it was Friday so she could sleep in.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

'_The sky was darkened by the ominous gray clouds that covered the sun; the playground was shadowed by them. A little girl of five years sat across the playground sitting on a swing waiting for her father to find her after being lost. She looked and saw a boy sitting in the sand box by another smaller child in the sand box. She then looked up as a rain droplet fell from above onto her cheek._

_Fear started to fill her body, she was afraid of what might happen. Suddenly her fear came true as a flash of lightning lit the sky. She let out a squeal as she ran for cover under the slide, "Daddy…" She cried for her father to help her._

_Another flash of lightning and a roar of thunder rolled by making the little girl scream. A shadow of a person towered over her._

"_D-daddy?" she saw it wasn't her dad but the boy who wore the black cap. His hand reached out to her and she took it. _

"_Haruhi…. Haruhi!"_ a voice called to her, but from where? "HARUHI!" '

Her eyes snapped open to see the host club in her room. It took a few seconds to register what was going on. Haruhi was sleeping, and then awoken up by the annoying host king to find all of them were in her room. "Wha…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DONG IN HERE?" he yelled making Tamaki jump back in fear.

"Haruhi hurry up and get dressed," Hikaru said jumping on her bed.

"Yeah we are going out today!" Kaoru said doing the same as his older twin.

"Couldn't you have called me? How did you get in here anyways?"

"Well the door was unlocked and you father had gone to work," Kyouya was behind every one. Haruhi's room was much too small for every one to fit comfortably.

"Fine, fine… but get out!" Haruhi said pointing at her door.

"You heard what Haru-chan said," Honey said as he and Mori pushed the people out of the room. "Get out, get out."

Haruhi sighed, grateful to Honey and Mori for getting them out of her room. She changed into a shirt and jeans. "I don't want to go…"Tamaki burst into her room again.

"Haruhi! My precious daughter! You look so cute!" He hugged Haruhi trapping her in his arms.

"Wah! Tamaki-sempai! Let go!" Haruhi said. "Mori-sempai, help please!" Haruhi said seeing the tall host member outside her room door.

"AH!" Suddenly was picked up in the air by Mori. He put her over his shoulder like a bag of flower. His eyes looked over at a black hat that sat on Haruhi's desk. He moved over to it and picked it up.

"Ah…this hat…" he examined it and looked on the inside. There as initials, T.M. This had answered his thoughts. He just couldn't believe she would have it after all these years. And what's more shocking was that it was her, after all these years it was her.

Haruhi, still lying on his shoulder lifted her head and looked over Mori's shoulder to see what he was talking about. "Yeah…that's an old hat I got a long time ago. But umm…Mori-sempai…"

"Ah?" he asked

"Can you put me down?" she asked patting his back.

"Ah…" her set her back on the floor, "sorry about that." He handed the cap back to her. They made their way back to her living room and they all sat around the table as they drank tea that Haruhi had made.

"So Haru-chan, what's with the hat?" Honey asked taking a bit of his cake that he brought for himself.

"Well, someone gave it to me when I was really little, I kind of remember." Haruhi looked at the hat on the table.

"Tell us the story Haruhi!" the twins exclaimed, "Is it romantic?"

"I would love to hear of my daughter's past! Right 'mom', " Tamaki said hugging Kyouya, "please tell us,"

"No…" Haruhi said.

"Tell us Haru-chan, we would love to hear it, ne Takashi?" Honey looked up at Mori.

"Yes we would." Takashi gave Haruhi a small smile.

Haruhi's cheeks reddened, "well I guess if I have to…"

"Wha? Why do you do it when Mori asks?" Tamaki asked sinking into a dark corner.

Ignoring her blonde friend, she told about her past when she was only five. How a boy helped her and saved her from the thunder and rain and helped her find her way back to her dad. "Before I left I asked him his name, and…"

"'And' what?" Kaoru asked.

"Its nothing…I just kissed him on the cheek…that's it," her cheeks turned pink.

"How beautiful!" Tamaki said giving Haruhi a quick hug.

"So what was his name?" Hikaru asked, a little envious of the boy who she kissed.

"Well that's the thing…I can't remember…its bugging me so much though." Haruhi said taking the hat in her hands.

"That was a good story Haru-chan!" Honey said.

"Well we should get going," Kyouya said standing up, "The limo is waiting outside for us." He walked out the door as the others followed him.

Haruhi fallowed behind Mori, suddenly bumping into his back when he stopped. He turned to look at her and smiled, making her blush. He took the hat from her hands and placed it on her head, much like Haruhi remembered the boy doing. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"My name it Takashi," Mori whispered into her ear before turning and walking out the door. Haruhi gasped, it all came back to her, it was him. It was his black hair she remembered, his hand that reached out to her, his smile that made her blush, it had been him all along.

She ran to catch up with him, walking by his side. She smiled at him and he returned it back to her. Mori was always, there watching, protecting her even from the beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it R&R 


End file.
